


Angel VS Devil (Cake)

by BirdBoneGirl



Series: Pie Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, fried green tomatoes throwback, this is really silly and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: Sam comes home to the bunker to suspicious noises from the kitchen. What he finds is the last thing he expected!





	

Even from the map room he could hear the commotion. Sam dropped his shopping bags on the table and pulled out his gun, ready for anything. A hundred possibilities ran through his mind all more horrific than the last as he wound his way through the bunker following the noise. He could smell something burning. He heard a lot of grunting and a loud crash. What he wasn't expecting is what he was ultimately confronted with as he slid around the door to the kitchen.

Dean and Cas sat slumped against the cupboards, shoulder to shoulder. Cas was covered in chocolate frosting and Dean was covered in flour and whipping cream. As Sam lowered his gun in confusion Dean reached bowl of frosting he had next to him and dug out a large handful. Cas glared at him and moved in to kiss the hunter. Dean swayed away from the kiss and smeared the chocolate stuff across Cas's face with lazy malice. 

Cas licked some chocolate off his lips, laughter bubbling out of him like a mad man as he waggled his tongue around unnecessarily. The former angel had tricks of his own up his sleeve though and he threw a handful of flour at Dean. Dean laughed with equal insanity and they pawed at each other like idiots, completely oblivious of him. Smoke was pouring out the oven and the kitchen was spattered brown and white, there was a carton of broken eggs on the floor and the stand mixer was on full adding to the spatter.

They were starting to wrestle, holding each other by the hands to prevent further retaliation, their feet scrabbling on the messy ground.

"What the hell, guys?" Sam huffed out, stowing the gun in the back of his pants.

"Sam!" Dean greeted drunkenly, his laughter still coming out in spurts as he settled back into the cupboards again. "We were making cake!"

"I was making cake, but Dean" Cas giggled, "Dean wanted Angel," his whole body clenched with the force of his laugh, and he clutched at his chest "Food-"

"And Cas wanted Devil's Food!' Dean added shoving Cas and laughing even more when the dark haired man just fell over.

"Seriously?" Sam yelled trying to get their attention.

The two drunk fools exchanged a look, grinning up at him. 

"Help us up," Dean commanded holding out his hand. Sam rolled his eyes at them, but closed the distance bent over to help them up, clutching Dean's hand firmly.

He wasn't expecting was Cas sweeping his legs out from under him while he was focused on his brother. He fell with loud thud right on his ass. Before he could asses the damage he had a metal bowl of angel food batter unceremoniously dumped on his head. While Dean and Cas clutched at each other laughing till they cried.

"Sam your face!" Dean managed to say through his laughter. His voice five octaves too high.

Cas just continued to giggle as Sam wiped the sticky stuff off his eyes, ready to murder them both.

Dean looked over at his angel and licked off a stripe of chocolate from his cheek. "You taste pretty good, angel."

Cas's laughter settled down under Dean's stare, but he was still grinning. "Yeah, what do I taste like?"

Dean leaned in and kissed him soundly, both of them closing their eyes and losing themselves in each other.

Sam took the opportunity to reach up to the counter and grab the bowl of devils food cake batter and dumped it over both of their heads. 

"I don't care what anyone says, you are both devil's."


End file.
